Vampire Diaries: Tale of the Stars
by Jules13
Summary: Set way way into the future. The Earth became inhabitable and Damon becomes captain of a space ship. No it's not a comedy.
1. Chapter One

Vampire Diaries: Tale of the Stars  
  
Disclaimer: I do not nor have I ever owned any of these Vampire Diaries characters, no matter how much I'd love to take Damon and put him in my pocket he (as well as the others, with an exceptions of the ones I make up) belong to L.J. Smith (brilliant woman) and Harper Collins (wonderful company.. wish I could get published ~sniffle~).  
  
Chapter One  
  
Bonnie looked at the stars through a large window in her quarters. It had been nearly twenty years since she'd seen them while standing on the ground with Damon by her side. Just his name brought an ache to her heart. It had been a routine evacuation mission, the same type of mission they had ran a million times before in the years following the announcement that the Earth was being pulled into the sun at an alarming rate. They didn't know at first if the planet was going to collide with either the Sun, Venus or Mercury or if it was going to stop close enough to make Earth uninhabitable. It was a risk no one wanted to take so those in charge of important decisions called the Global Corporation, a group made up of the leaders of the continents, decided that it was time to find another planet and find it fast.  
  
The vampire population had increased shortly after the Millinium. Vampirism had suddenly became the 'in' thing and even the scholarly old wrinkled scientist types who were always at war with each other proving everything had a scientific and logical reason for being where stunned into silence as the vampire population came to out number the human population two to one. The Global Corporation decided to use the vampires to their advantage by placing them in their research and space programs. While the big whigs were convinced it was they that were in charge the vampires knew for a fact that they were extremely mistaken. While the Global Corporation sat around and congratulated themselves on successful findings and missions the vampires were keeping certain things to themselves. On one of the first missions Bonnie's ship the Lapis had embarked on they came across a planet that was in all intense purposes inhabitable but the captain had marked it down as a barren wasteland. Bonnie had questioned Damon about his descision but he had simply smiled and told her not to worry about it, that he had everything in control.  
  
Bonnie had stepped into her vampiric existence not long after the incident in the clearing and Elena's return to the living. After a couple of house of planning they had devised a plan to get Elena out of the country and to Florence. They had agreed that there wasn't a way of reinstituting Elena into Fells Church's society. There would have been too many unneeded if not unanswerable questions. A few months after Elena and Stefan had left for Florence Bonnie had received an unexpected visitor, Damon. He spoke of Elena and Stefan and how their constant unyeilding love for one another had drove him away from his own home and almost made him curse his own retched existence. Later on he finally came clean with his original plan to use Bonnie not only to make Elena jealous but to try to forget Elena all together.  
  
It had been a beautiful starlight night as he explained himself and apologized for behaving so childlishly. Bonnie had forgiven him, ofcourse, for she had watched him change during the time he spent alone with her and she felt like he had become more human if that was possible. It had been a night of confessions, forgiveness, and passion. They had not only shared their bodies, minds, and souls but their life blood also. The next day Bonnie had stopped at a gas station near Richmond to fill up her tank and meet Damon there after work. When she walked in to pay she stepped straight into a robbery in progress. The man holding the place up had to have been fairly new at the game for the door had barely closed shut when a bullet from his gun pierced Bonnie's heart. It hadn't been the way she had thought she would go but she had been comforted in the fact that she and Damon had shared her last night on Earth together.  
  
When she came to she was in the morgue covered by a sheet and nothing else. She had been cold, alone and scare, not to mention a little disoriented. The coldness of the floor in the room as she had touched her barefeet to it had jolted her into reality. She had cried a few moments for the loss of her mortal life before she wrapped herself in the sheet and walked over to another slab near hers. Pulling down the sheet she had stared in wide eyed horror at the face of the robber. His throat had been ripped out and his face loosed as if it had lost a fight to a brick wall. Stepping backwards Bonnie had collided with something, or someone hard and rock solid. Before her scream had a chance to rip out of her throat a very strong and masculine hand had covered her mouth. It had been Damon and he had not only been comforting but he had also been sensitive to her emotions as he explained the events that happened after her death.  
  
Damon had walked in right after the shot had been fired and had stumbled over Bonnie's body. Rage and utter despair sent him into a frenzy and he had ripped the young unexperienced robber to shreads. As the years passed by Bonnie had learned a lot about Damon and his life before he met her. Elena and Stefan had been pleasantly surprised by the turn of events with the exception of the shooting that had made her a vampire. Stefan was happy for his brother and a little proud of him. It had been years since he had seen a genuine smile on Damon's face and he had been glad Bonnie had been the one to put it there. The four of them joined the space program together at the same time. They were the only ones left of the group of friends. Caroline had gone on to persue a modeling carreer while Alaric and Meredith explored the Paranormal together. Matt had gone on to play professional football and achieved not only a spot in The Hall of Fame but a loving wife and family. While the four vampres remained ageless their friends and family lived out there full lives each one never forgetting the times they spent together, cherishing them to their dying days.  
  
In the space program Elena had earned the position of communications officer while Stefan was placed second in command. Damon, with his excellent leardership abilities and his new found appreciation of working together, had been made captain and Bonnie had surprised them all by becoming the ship's councilor. It had been so very 'Star Trekish' to Bonnie the first couple of weeks but soon the unreal feeling wore off as they went on more and more missions aboard the ship Damon had named 'The Lapis'. While training for the space program the group they had been seperated but after further testing the Global Corporation had noticed how well the four worked together and had asigned them to their own ship and crew after the several years of training. As the Earth moved closer to the sun and the decendants of the original members of the Global Corporation grew worried that they didn't have enough time. Evacuation schedules were doubled and ships were forced to take on double the passengers. The Lapis along with other other ships were one of the ones required to take on more passengers and transport them to colonies on other planets that were meant for 'pit stops' on the way to the new Earth called Demeter.  
  
Through the years some of the vampires began to stray away from their duties and obligations. They refused to take the syrum called Vitae that was used to contain the need to feed off humans blood. They became renegades, stealing ships and high jacking transports. There had been rumours of colonies that were over ran by the renegades calling themselves The Fallen but when rescue teams went to the colonies there wasn't a trace of them or the colonist there except for the abandoned buildings. The Lapis had been one of the ships sent and Bonnie had noticed a difference in Damon as he took in the 'ghost towns' they encountered. It had been like he had expected it, like he knew the various colonies would be deserted. Bonnie began to worry about him after that, not only had he kept his intentions for the planet he had labled uninhabitable from her but when she had asked him once if something was wrong he had snapped at her to mind her own business. For an instant Bonnie had caught a glimpse of the old, cruel, untouchable Damon and then it had disappeared as his face had relaxed he once more told her not to worry.  
  
The day of the Lapis' last mission with Damon as captain had seemd like the routine run of the mill search and rescue exacuation mission. The Earth had moved even closer to the sun and the ones left dying planet had to resort to masks to breath comfortably. They had rounded up the last amount of people they could carry safely back to the ship when there had been an explosion in one of the wharehouses nearby. The force had knocked Bonnie along with the rest of the people out of the transport to their knees. The sun, though closer, had lowered enough though where Bonnie could barely make out the stars as she looked up to the sky to find a puff of smoke coming from a few miles away. Damon had helped her to her feet as they both looked up at the star sprinkled dusk. Damon had commanded her to stay with the group while he took a couple of crew members with him in the direction of the explosion. The kiss he had given her had been slightly lingering and Bonnie had felt an ache begin in her soul that woul stay with her for years as he placed his mask back on and walked a way. Little did she know at the time that that would be the last time she would see him for years.  
  
The search for Damon had been called off after a month. They had found his, along with the other two crew members' masks in the rubble of the building. When Bonnie had held Damon's mask she still remembered the feeling of his lips against hers as they shared that one last kiss. The three remaining members of the Fells Church group had been relieved of their duties and the Lapis had been docked indefinately. Twenty years passed and the crew of the Lapis were called back into service. A few month's prior to the re-enlisting of Bonnie, Elena, and Stefan a message was received from Damon. It was a distress call, though Damon seemed cool and relaxed as usual, from one of the colonies. The news of his message had spread like wild fire and Bonnie had been relieved when the crew of the Lapis were chosen to carry out the rescue mission. The beginning of the search had led them to more abandoned colonies but Bonnie did not give up the hope of seeing her beloved Damon again.  
  
End of Chapter One: Wow that was long.. I've already got chapter two written up, just need to type it. For some reason spell check isn't working so please bare with any and all typos, nasty lil buggers.~sigh~ Well off to bed with me. As always comments are welcomed be they positive or negative. 


	2. Chapter Two

Vampire Diaries: Tale of the Stars 

Disclaimer on fanfiction.net Ch 1 page. 

Chapter Two 

A tone announcing the presence of someone at her door brought her out of her reverie. Wiping her eyes she stood up. "In." She called out as she moved closer to the door. Elena walked in looking refreshed from her morning walk around the ship. "Did you have fun?" Bonnie asked with a smile. It had become Elena's daily ritual to go around the shop of a morning and greet people. Elena had always been the out going type but living on a star ship had allowed her to meet people for different countries all at once. 

Nodding Elena sat down on one of Bonnie's chairs and ran a pale white hand through her golden mane. "The Marshalls on deck C are expecting twins. They can't wait to arrive at Demeter. They say the colony on Mars had been dreadful." Bonnie nodded in agreement, she remembered the red planet very well with it's sand storms and moments of zero visibility. "I don't blame them." She said as she walked to her closet and pushed a button. The door opened revealing several uniforms. "So.. what do you think? The blue or um the blue?" Elena laughed from where she sat in Bonnie's sitting room. "Hmmm tough choice. I say go with the blue." 

Elena's own uniform was identical to Bonnie's except for the marks stating her rank and status on the ship. Quickly changing into her uniform bonnie pulled her hair up and clasped it high on top of her head. Years ago she had decided to go for the long, straight and sleek look, finding it easier to manage. "Well I'm ready for a grueling day of listening to people's problems." She said cheerfully slipping her shoes on. Elena stood up and stretched before heading towards the door. "Lights." Bonnie called out causing the lights to turn of in her quaters and exited behind Elena. 

Life on the Lapis was great but the time she had spent on Demeter had been elaxing though most of every waking minute and even in her dreams Damon's face and memories of his tnder carress had haunted her. The first few years had been the hardest, the constant hope that he would walk through the door had been the only thing keeping her sand and alive. But ever so slowly she had begun to heal. There had been offers from several men through the years but none of them could ever replace the darkly handsome Italian man in her heart. 

It was a short distance from Bonnie's office and her quaters. Giving Bonnie a nod she said, "Counselor." in a nononsense voice while her eyes sparkled with laughter. "Officer Salvatore." Bonnie said in an equally professional way before snickering as she disappeared into her office, leaving Elena to take the lift up to the bridge. Bonnie was greeted by her secretary, a brown haired human girl of 26 named Alice, as she intered the waiting room. "Counselor Salvatore, Officer Micheals is waiting in your office. Seems he still can't controll his temper." Bonnie made a soft tisking sound before entering her office. It was a comfortable looking room with a wooden desk and soft chairs for her patients. 

Bonnie had specially designed the room with her patients in mind. She felt that if the person was comfortable with their surroundings then they would be more comfortable talking about themselves and their problems. There were landscape portraits all around the room and a book case full of well preserved self help books. Though most research was done b y computers well before the time of space travel one could not ignore the importance of the written word. Bonnie's own chair had been crafted to resemble the old leather ones from the past. 

"We really have to stop meeting this way." She told him as she walked around her desk and sat down. Gregory Micheals was nice enough to look at, that was true, but he was no Damon Salvatore. His blue eyes and sandy blonde hair had reminded her of Matt the first time he had walked into the office but the resembelence stopped there. Gregory had a problem keeping his temper under control and was prone to outburst. He was a good worker though and for that Stefan allowed him to stay a member of the crew. 

Leaning his elbows on is knees Gregory looked up revealing a blackened eye. "That's quite a shinner you got there Greg. Care to tell me about it?" Taking a deep breath Gregory began his side of the story. "I was working in the engine room when the new guy, Officer Thomas started boasting about a girl he just met who turned out to be Michelle." Bonnie knew Michelle well, she happened to be Gregory's current girlfriend. "So basically you got into a fist fight over Michelle. How doe she feel about it?" Shrugging Gregory looked out the window to the stars beyond. "She doesn't know yet, it just happened about thrity minutes ago." Sitting back in her chair Bonnie studied the young human man infront of her. "Is Officer Thomas a vampire?" Gregory nodded and turned his gaze back to her. "Was the fight fueled by jealousy or were you just being protective?" Lifting his elbows from his knees he sat back. "I believe it was a little bit of both actually." 

Nodding Bonnie leaned over and typed her passcode ito the computer. "I'm going to have to mention this incident in your file but I don't see any problem with your reasons for the fight just your way of handeling it. You're walkng a fine line Greg another outburst like that and they'll put you in lock up and I don't think you want that to happen." Gregory shook his head and Bonnie couldn't help the small smile that crept upon her face. "You're a good worker but ask yourself this. What would have happened if this fight had taken place while we were under attack by the Fallen?" She watched as Gregory paled slightly and looked away. "Keep your personal life just that, personal. If he mentions anything about Michelle again talk about it instead of resulting to violence. Fighting him isn't going to keep Michelle from being interested in him, it might just do the opposite. I don't want you to seem like a sissy or anything but just be the bigger man and walk away." 

Bonnie was relieved to see him nod in agreement. "Well if there's anything else you want to talk about feel free to do so while I enter this into your file." Bonnie say him sift uncomfortably out of the corner of her eye. "What's on your mind Greg?" SHe asked as she looked up from the computer screen. "I well.. was just wondering how you are the way you are. Most of the vampires I've met act completely different from humans. You seem more human than most of the humans on this ship. You actually care about how everyone thinks and feels." Once more sitting back in her chair Bonnie closed her eyes, a weary look appearing on her face. Misreading her reaction Gregory stood up. "I didn't mean to offend you." He said in a soft apologetic voice as he headed for the door. "No don't leave Gregore. Sit, you haven't been dismissed yet." She said as she opened her eyes. 

Obediantly Gregory sat back down and watched Bonnie with curious eyes. "I've always been like this The whole caring thing was born into me I guess. Before U was turned into a vampire I was just your average run of the mill teenage girl fresh out of high school with only college and her friends' happiness to worry about. So you see, I was born human, lived as a human and kept my humanity even when I became a vampire. Sadly though not all vampires are like that. Through the years they become angry at themselves or others and take it out on those around them. Some even get stuck in their ways, not willing to change for the better but then again I could say the same thing for humans." 

He seemd to be pleased with her answer and waited as she finished with his file. "Well now that we've resolved the problem of the fight I think you should go back to work. Remember let any negative comments thrown at you slide off like water. Be the bigger man." Nodding Gregory stood up and moved to the door. "Oh and Greg." She said causing him to pause. "Be sure to stop by Med Lab and get that eye looked at. Don't want Michelle seeing you all black and blue." He gave her a rakish smile before exiting her office. The rest of the morning hours till lunch were full of yearly evaluations of the crew members and the time flew by quickly. Bonnie was staring out the window at the stars when both Elena and Stefan walked in. "Ready to get your lunch time poke?" 

Bonnie grimaced at the teasing tone in Stefan's voice. Even after years of getting her daily treatment she was still leery of needles. Vitae had become the daily threatment for vampires shortly after the vampire population came to outnumber the human population. It was given dialy to curb the hunger for blood. The milky pink substance had reminded Bonnie of the antacid liquid of years long past the first time she has treated. The members of the Fallen had forsaken the syrum after years of use and the first taste of human blood after so long had caused them to become savage, yet still intelligent, creatures. Looking away from the window Bonnie sighed and walked towards her two closest friends. "As ready as I'll ever be." Elena snickered softly as she and Stefan followed Bonnie out of the office and into the B deck hall, towards the lift. 

End of Chapter Two 

As always comments are welcome. Fanfiction.net is being a poo poo head and isn't uploading my files. So until I figure out what's wrong send comments to celestial_way@yahoo.com thanks. 


	3. Chapter Three

Chapter Three  
  
As the trio stepped off the lift on to the C deck an anouncement came over the intercom. "Will all personal S-U requiring treatment please report to Med Lab. I repeat, will all personal S-U requiring treatment please report to Med Lab." Stopping infront of the door to Med Lab Bonnie took in a deep breath. "That's us." She said in a resigned sigh as the door opened. She felt Stefan's hands on her back as he gently pushed her into the Med Lab waiting area. "Ladies first." He said in a teasing tone. "I swear Stefan if you weren't captain I would seriously consider kicking your ass right now." Bonnie told him through clinched teeth. She heard Stefan's softly chuckle and turned to glare at him but one of the medical officers ushered her into the other room before she could throw a scathing remark his way.  
  
Hoppig up on the table she waited as the slender blonde haired med officer prepared the syrum for injection. "You should be used to this by now." She told Bonnie in a reassuring voice that served in just making Bonnie even more agitated. "No matter how many times I go through this I don't think I'll ever get used to it." She replied as the girl turned to her, Vitae filled syringe in hand. Even though the style of syringes had changed through out the years, the needle equiped object still frightened her. The injection itself was over in a matter of seconds but the pain lingered a little longer. "See that wasn't so bad now was it?" Bonnie would have loved nothing more than to rip the smile right of the perky girls face but she reminded herself that violence wasn't the answer, after all wasn't that what she had just told Gregory earlier that morning?  
  
Hopping down from the table she excited the room hold her arm. "There's our brave wittle soldier." Stefan crooned and gave Bonnie a little wink as she walked past him grumbeling to herself something about sadists. She still remembered the first time the three of them and Damon had gone in for their first treatment. Stefan had volunteered to be the first one to go. Knowing full well of Bonnie's aversions to needles Stefan had still decided to play a little trick on her. He had come out hold on to his arm speaking of a burning sensation and had suddenly dropped to the floor in convulsions. Bonnie had been near tears and almost fainted when Stefan had stopped, smiled up at her and said, "Got ya." Bonnie didn't speak to Stefan for the rest of the day and it had taken Stefan a whole week to recover from the beating Damon had lain upon him.  
  
Bonnie smiled at the memory and Elena gave her a curious look. "What are you thinking about?" She asked her, bringing Bonnie back to reality. "Oh, I was just remembering how Stefan looked after Damon beat the crap out of him the first time we received the treatment." Elena's eyes softened and she patted Bonnie reassuringly on the back. "We'll find him Bons." Nodding Bonnie gave Elena a small smile before walking out of the door and to the lift. She had about an hour left till she had to be back in her office and she wanted to spend it in the illusions chamber. There she could pretend that Damon was still with her. The computer facimille of him was just enough to soften the ache of loniliness she felt for a while.  
  
Usually the illusions chamber was used for training ut Bonnie would go there from time to time to visit the illusion of Damon. She had used every summoning spell known to man, witch, and vampire but none of them had been successful. She had tried to sense him several times but came up empty handed ever time. Walking into one of the illusion chambers Bonnie drew in a shaky breath and pushed a button on the consol beside the door. "Damon Salvatore, Fells Church Virginia program please." She said into the speaker. The room changed around her from a bare, greyish room to the yard infront of the boarding house and Damon appeared beside her. "Hello Bonnie." He said with a smile and reached for her.  
  
Becaise he was there in her mind and in the program he was solid but only until the program was ended. Going into his arms she closed her eyes as she felt Damon close his arms around her. "No tears today okay?" He asked her gently and nodding her head she fought the tears that threatened to spull down her cheeks. Even though it was a computer image of Damon she still wanted to be bravefor him. Resing her head on his chest she gathered the material of his leather jacket in her hands and clung to him. "I miss you so much." She told him in a strained voice. "I know, but you can't give up hope." He replied pulling away form her slightly to look down into her brown eyes.  
  
Lifting her face to his her breath caught as his head desceneded towards hers. A beeping sound from the consol ruined the moment and the program stopped, Damon disappeared in fron ofh er eyes , leaving her arms empty. Stifiling a scream of frustration she walked to the consol and pushed the intercom button. "Yes?" She questioned as she lent her head against the wall besided the consol. "Bonnie, there's something you need to see. Stefan says to come to the bridge as soon as possible." The urgency in Elena's voice brought Bonnie out of her saddened state. Straightening up she pushed the button and said. "Be right there." Before exiting the illusions chamber.  
  
Making her way quickly to the bridge Bonnie was a tad breathless from her run up the mantenence stairs, the lift had been occupied and Bonnie was to impatient to wait. From Elena's seat infron of communications she gave Bonnie a small smile before removing her head set. Bonnie stood, rooted ot her spot till Elena came up and took her hand. "We've found him Bonnie." Bonnie's breath caught in her throat and her eyes widened in surprise. "Where, where is he?" She asked Elena in a shaky voice. "We received a satelite image from one of the colonies and he was in it." Stefan told her coming up to her other side. "But there's something elese." Elena told her as she and Stefan exchanged worried glances.  
  
"What? Is he hurt? Tell me what's wrong!" She demanded and as she looked from one friend to the other a chill ran down her spine. "The image was of a colony being taken by the Fallen." Stefan said gravely. Paling Bonnie closed her eyes as various scenarios ran through her mind. "The Fallen have taken Damon prisoner?" "Not exactly." Elena replied and opening her eyes Bonnie saw a sad look in the blue depths of her tall blonde friend's eyes. "What do you mean not exactly?" She asked stepping away from them. "What Elena means Bonnie is that Damon wasn't taken by the Fallen, he is part of the Fallen." Bonnie couldn', wouldn't, believe her ears. "No you're wrong. Damon would never join with those savages." She watched as a look of sympathy appeared on both Elena and Stefan's faces.  
  
"I want to see the picture." She told them softly walking to one of the unoccupied chairs on the bridge. Stefan disappeared into his office as Bonnie sat down and returned with the satelite image. Looking down at the image her heart felt a familiar ache as her eyes gazed on the familiar image of her beloved Damon. He was dressed all in black and pointing a gun at one of the clonists. "No." She said softly as the tears began to slip down her cheeks. Damon was dressed the same as the members of the Fallen around him. "It seems he usues his distress calls to lure the ships in the area to the colony and he and the other members of the Fallen take them along with the colonists captive." Stefan moved to take the image back but Bonnie wouldn't relinquis it.  
  
"Let her keep it Stefan." Elena implored him and he nodded once more stepping back. Bonnie sat in silence, staring down at the image as her heart filled with ice cold dread. 'Why Damon? Why?' She asked his image silently as she stood up on shakey legs. Turning her gaze back to Stefan she straightned her shoulders. "May I be relieved of my duties for today Captain?" She asked him and he replied with a nod. I'm going to retire to my quarters for the remainder of the day." She stated flatly, walking past them to the lift. As she road the lift the short distance to B deck several emotions warred with in her.  
  
Arriving in her quarters she pushed the lock button as the door closed behind her, walked to the chair infront of the window she had left earlier that morning and sat down image in hand. The anguish she had felt the day Damon had dissapeared was nothing comparted to what she felt looking at the image of him hold a gun to an innocents head. This wasn't the way she had pictured finding him and curling up in a ball in the chair she gave into the sobs that began to rack her body as she clasped the image to her chest.  
  
End of Chapter Three Ok.. comments are welcomed, typos are there I know but spell check still isn't working properly, happned after I downloaded updates from microsoft.. ~grumble~ so be patient, I'll probably take the time eventually to edit all of the chapters replace the typo filled ones but right now I'm just to tired to do it. Thanks to all that have posted. I need to write chapter four now huh? Maybe I'll find some inspiration tonight eh? 


	4. Chapter Four

Chapter Four  
  
Bonnie didn't know how long she sat there curled up with Damon's picture. Opening her eyes she looked around her darkened room and out the window. Her eyes widened slightly as she took in the scene before her. It was the planet Damon had marked unihabitable. Suddenly a wave of dizziness passed over her and she heard Damon's voice in her mind. ~Come find me little brother, oh.. and bring the witch with you.~ His tone was cold and unemotional. 'The withc?' Why was he speaking about her so impersonal, as if he felt nothing for her?  
  
The dizziness had barely passed when there was a buzzing from her door consol. Dropping the image in the seat she ran and pusjed the answer button. "Yes?" She asked, her voice tight as she fought back tears. "I'm sure you heard that." Came Stefan's strained voice through the speakers. "Yes I did, so he's on that planet?" Turning she gazed once more out the window at the planet that resembled Saturn with his wide rings and yellowish cream coloring. Leaning against the wall she listened as Stefan went on. "Yes, we've tracked him and the Fallen to this planet. "  
  
Bonnie couldn't believe how thoughtless she was. Through all the years of searching for Damon she had never thought to check Damon's planet. "I'll be in transport waiting for you and Elena." She told him over the speaker. Grabbing her gun from beside her bed she slipped it into her belt before walking out of her quarters. She took the lift down to the transport deck and nodded to the officer in charge of transport. "Captain said he'd be just a moment Councelor." She barely heard Michelle's words. The brunnets presence was just a mild irritation after the talk Bonnie had with Gregory earlier. She wanted desperatly to shout at the girl to hold on to her man, put no one else above him, that you don't know when they'll just.. disappear.  
  
Stefan, Elena, and a couple of security officers joined Bonnie a few moments later. "He's probably waiting for us." Stefan told them gravely, "So be alert." Everyone in the group nodded before boarding one of the transports. The ride fom the ship to the planet was short and spent in silence. Before Bonnie knew it, she was setting foot on a beautiful planet surrounded by vegetation. Two laser shots were fired from the trees in front of them and the two security guards fell to the ground. Bonnie looked from the bodies to the trees and a small gasp escaped her as Damon stepped out of the shadows. It ws evening on the planet and the remaining sunlight played on his face as he walked towards them.  
  
"Well that evened the odds a bit don't you think?" His voice was like music to her ears. After two weeks of of hearing his facimile talk the real thing was refreshing, even though the circumstances weren't so grand. Once more Bonnie glanced down to the bodies then to Damon. "Don't worry red, they're just knocked out." Bonnie steppe towards him but Stefan's voice halted her. "Don't go to him Bonnie, he's not the same man." Damon's laughter was rich with a touch of coldness. "I see they gave you my ship little brother." The bitterness in his voice was like a stab to Bonnie's heart. 'He's not even looking at me. Why?' Out of the corner of her eye she saw Elena crouch down to check the officerer's vitals. "Why Elena, lovely to see you again my dear." Damon sid with a cruel smile as his eyes locked on to the tall slender blonde girl.  
  
Straightening up Elena gave him a dark look. "Well atleast I can't add liar to your list of bad qualities, but what avout the distress calls?" Damon made a soft tisking sound and shook his head. "Just like you to cut the small talk and get to business." Bonnie heard a dragging sound and looked back to see Stefan placing the two security officers in the transport. "Why?" She asked finally finding her voice. For the first time in twenty years the real Damon gazed upon Bonnie. His eyes were unreadible and so was his expression. "Well it's very simple Councelor. I'm a bad man and I hand out with a bad crowd. You know the kind your mommy and daddy warned you about as a little girl?"  
  
Bonnie shook her head in disbelief as her eyes filled with tears. "No you're not bad. This isn't you." She told him in a pained voice as she once more took a step towards him. "Oh but I am." Elena tensed from where she stood a little ways behind Bonnie. "Don't let him get to you Bonnie. He loves seeing people in pain." Bonnie walked the rest of the way to him and stopped a foot away. Looking up she reached a hand up to touch his face but he slapped it away. "Don't touch me you sniveling little girl. You were always the weak one." His words were like a slap to the face.  
  
"No." She said softly as the rears slipped down her cheeks. "I was just amusing myself for a while with you. You didn't think would devote an eternity to you did you?" She took a step back and tensed as she felt a pair of hands grab her shoulders. "That's enough Damon." Stefan said through clench teeth from behind Bonnie. "Always the saviour and protector of women eh little brother?" The look on his face was unmasked hatred and Bonnie had to force herself not to look away. Elena's angered voice came from somwhere behind them, near the transport., "We don't have to take this abuse from him Stefan. Let's go back to the ship and get those two looked at."  
  
Damon smiled his dark cruel smile and replied, "I'm afraid that's not going to happen princess." With a snap of his fingers the clearing around them came to life with activity. Looking around Bonnie realized that they were surrounded by the Fallen. 'Oh god no.' She thought as she began to feel faint. Releasing her Stefan ran to guard Elena. Bonnie looked from Damon to the ground in time to see it rushing up towards her then everything went black.  
  
End of Chapter Four.. Once again there are probably typos. This chapter isn't as long as the others, but I'm sure you'll forgive me right ~grin~. I have a soundtrack for this story btw: Six songs from Evanescence: Taking over me, Bring me to life, Whisper, My Immortal, October, and Going Under. Avril Lavigne: Losing Grip . Duvet: Boa (remix). T.A.T.U.: Not gonna get us. Marylin Manson's version of Tainted Love. And last but not least Mudvayne: Not Falling. Yes.. I'm a very eclectic person because the soundtrack for Day of Chivarly is The Lord of the Dance soundtrack.. well mostly.. with a bit of Enya. 


	5. Chapter Five

Chapter Five  
  
Bonnie's eyes opened slowly as she came to. She realized she was being carried and turning her gaze upwards she found herself looking at Damon's clinched jaw. "Damon?" She asked softly and felt him tense slightly but he kept his eyes ahead of him. Careful not to turn her head to much, it was swimming bad enough as is, she caught a glimpes of blonde hair. 'Elena?' she questioned as her mind began to feel fuzzy again. ~If you know what's good for you, you'll stay unconscious Bonnie.~ She heard Damon's warning in her mind and obediantly closed her eyes. Darkness swept over her again as she heard the crunch of his foot steps as he stepped on twigs and other things on the ground.  
  
The next time she came to she found herself lying on a bed of black satin in living quarters she knew had to be Damon's. The room had his feel about it and was decorated to his taste. Sitting up she looked around the room and found herself to be alone. At her feet was a change of cloths, black like the rest of the Fallen's with a note that simply said, 'Put these on.' It was scribbled in Damon's hand writing. Slowly getting up she placed a cold hand to her flushed cheek for a moment as she remembered where she was. 'I'm on Damon's planet and a captive of the Fallen.' She thought to herself as she picked up the note. Her first instinct was to crumple up the note and refuse to change but she knew that would only anger him more.  
  
Quickly shedding her uniform she pulled on the black jump suit. 'Even though he acts as if I mean nothing, he still remembered my size.' She thought with a small smile as she zipped the front up. "Looks good on you." With a small gasp of surprise she turned to find Damon studying her from the door way. "You didn't give me any choice." She told him blunty before turning away from him. She was afraid he would just walk out and leave her in the room but she refused to turn to watch him go. "You always have a choice Bonnie, whether you make the right one or not is up to you." He said from just behind her. He had moved from the door to the bed while her back was turned.  
  
Turning around she looked up into his obsidean eyes and tried to discipher his feelings from his face, she found only amusement in his eyes. "Why didn't you just kill me in the clearing when you had the chance?" She asked dragging her gaze away from the eyes that had haunted her dreams the past twenty years. "Now why would I want to kill you?" He asked her as he gently took hold of her chin and turned her face back to his. "Because I'm nothing to you." She said softly as his eyes darkened with some unknown emotion. "Is that what you think?" His face was so close to hers and she was finding it very hard to concentrate. "That's what you said in the clearing." Her voice was barely above a whisper.  
  
Releasing her chin he stepped away and turned his back on her. "I say a lot of things I don't mean Bonnie." He said as he walked to the door and pushed the lock button. "You mean like when you said you loved me?" Her voice was tight with emotion as he turned back around and leaned against the locked door. "Maybe, would you be devastated if I said yes?" His tone was cool and his lips held the faint form of a smile. Clinching her fist she looked away from him. "What kind of game are you playing Damon?" His chuckle was rich and it sent shivers down her spine. "What makes you think I'm playing a game?" He asked as he pushed off the door and walked back to her.  
  
"What's with this little play at question for answers? Why can't we just be straight with each other?" Bonnie's voice had gained in strength as she turned her gaze back to him. 'Show no emotion.' She told herself as he stepped closer to her. "Fine, we'll be straight with each other." He said in a silky voice as he toyed with the zipper on her jump suit. "Why did you join the Fallen?" She asked as he pulled the zipper down an inch then back up again. "Because they saved my life the day I disappeared." He stated simply as his eyes focused on the creamy white flesh of her throat. Bonnie watched as his eyes darkened slightly with hunger and she was suddenly mad.  
  
Pushing away from him she turned away and walked to the other side ,near the only window in the room. "I could have saved your life that day but you were gone when we got there." The window was shuttered and she longed to know what was beyond the glass. "You wouldn't have gotten there in time." He replied as he sat down on the bed and touched her blue uniform. "Why were you so cruel to me and the others in the the clearing earlier?" She heard the bed move as he stood up. "Why do we do anything? Because we want to." Whipping around she fixed him with an icy glare. "You wanted to be cruel? You wanted me to feel like I was nothing to you?"  
  
Shrugging he gave her a lazy smile as he stepped forward. "It was convincing enough wasn't it?" Bonnie's eyes widened as she began to realize that it had been just a rues, just a lie. "You want the Fallen to think you don't care about anything or anyone right?" Her voice was breathy as hope blossomed in her chest and she stepped towards him. Damon closed the distance between them and touched her cheek. "There isn't a day I haven't thought about you Bonnie." His voice was soft and hypnotic as he trailed his finger tips down her cheek to her throat. Closing her eyes Bonnie felt herself leaning towards him. "Damon." His lips were soft and tender as they played against her own.  
  
A new ache, this one of pure bliss, began to settle in her chest as she felt his arms go around her and pull her close. Threading her fingers through his hair she gave into the emotions that threatned to sweep her away. Years of loniliness and unanswered questions were forgotten in that one moment as she felt his body pressed against hers. She made a small sound of protest as he pulled away slightly. With his eyes half closed he looked down at her, a smile curving his lips. "Just as wonderful as I remember." He said huskily as he pressed his lips to her forehead. Although she hated to ruin the moment she had to know about Stefan and Elena. "Damon where are the others?"  
  
She felt him tense slightly and she pulled away to look into his face, which had gone from tender to closed in an instant. "They're safe. together. The Fallen have decided to hold Stefan captive in an attempt to gain control of the Lapis." Releasing her he walked to the bed, picked up her uniform, and clutched it in his hands. "Is it the ship that you want? You want it back don't you? It's not Stefan's fault he was named Captain, the Global Corp. pushed it on him Damon, he turned them down when they brought it up." A wry smile appeared on his face as he tossed Bonnie's uniform into a laundry container near the bed. "But how long did he refuse it? A week.. a month?"  
  
Bonnie could hear the anger in his voice. "Damon, why can't you stop the rivalry between you and your brother? Stefan felt guilty accepting the position but in the end he felt that there wasn't anyone else, besides you, worthy of the Lapis." Bonnie watched as Damon sat down on the bed and placed his head in his hands, his shoulders sagging with tiredness. "Damon what's wrong?" She asked softly as she sat down beside him and gently touched his shoulder. "How would you feel Bonnie, if you had the chance to have your life back and you find out that someone had taken your place?" His voice was tight as he looked up into her worried brown eyes.  
  
"He hasn't taken your place Damon. Come back with us to the Lapis and the ship is yours but the Fallen must be stopped." Brushing her hand off Damon stood up. "The Fallen has been my family for the past twenty years Bonnie. I have pledged my loyalty to them, they look up to me as their leader. I can't just forget what they've done for me." Anger swept through Bonnie like wildfire. "What about what they've done to the colonist and others through the years? They steal ships, kidnap people and drink blood." Damon's laughter was cold and echoed in the silent room. "In case you have forgotten Bonnie, there was a time when you drank blood too. I seem to remember you enjoying it in fact."  
  
Pushing up off the bed she turned on him and narrowed her chocolate brown eyes. Her hair had come free from her hair clasp sometime during the walk from the clearing to the Fallen's base and now cascaded down her back in a shimmering mass of red. "We don't have to live like that anymore Damon. The Vitae helps us fight the cravings for blood, gives us what we need to live." Shaking his head he replied in a dark voice, "It keeps us from being free. Keeps us from being who we truly are. Our powers have diminished gradually with every injection, haven't you noticed?" Bonnie couldn't deny the truth in his words. Her telepathic abilities were limited to a five mile radius and her other vampiric senses had dulled through the years, leaving them almost equvilent to a human's.  
  
"So you've stopped taking the Vitae, you've drank human blood?" Her eyes were wide and showed unmasked horror. "Yes Bonnie, I've drank human blood. Does that make me a monster.. a savage?" His voice was cold and distant. Shaking her head in disbelief she stepped back and looked away. "What? Does the sight of me repulse you now that you know I'm not a slave to Vitae anymore?" Bonnie for the life of her couldn't find her voice. The man she loved, the man she had longed for for years was now a stranger, given in to blood lust and leader of the Fallen. Hearing him push a button on the consol she turned in time to watch him exit the room. The lock light came on near the door and she sank to the floor on her knees. 'Why did I have to find you like this Damon?' She asked him silently as the tears slipped down her face.  
  
End of Chapter Five: Awe.. it's just so sad.. one minute Bonnie's happy to have him back in her arms and the next she devastated that he admits to drinking human blood again. As always.. questions, comments.. all that nift stuff is welcome. 


	6. Chapter Six

Chapter Six  
  
Bonnie sat down and leaned against the bed, bringing her knees to her chest and wiped her tear stained cheeks dry. 'I've got to be strong for Elena, Stefan, and myself.' She reminded herself silently as she looked around the room. A beeping noise came from somewhere in the room and standing up she listened closely to find it's whereabouts. It wasn't coming from the door but from somewhere near the bed. Walking around the bed she stopped at the laundry container and opened it up. 'My communicator.' She thought as she opened the container up and pulled her uniform out. The communicatore fell on the bed with a slight thumping noise and continued to beep. Picking it up she pushed the answer button. "Hello?" There was a slight crackeling noise but she could hear Second in command Tom Jackobs' voice clearly. "Councelor, we're having trouble contacting the captain. What's your status?"  
  
Bonnie took a deep breath and told him what had happened in the clearing. "Ok, we'll send a search and rescue team down there to find you." Bonnie shook her head, eyes wide and replied. "No Jackobs, I want you to take the ship as far away from here as possible, the Fallen are going to try to take the Lapis." There was some more crackeling and Jackobs reponsed, "We can't just leave you on that planet Councelor, they're savages, there's no telling what they'll do to you." Sitting on the bed Bonnie closed her eyes, she had to get him to take the Lapis away from the planet. "Jackobs I'm going to pull rank on this one. I know you're second in command but I've known the Captain for years and I've been part of this program a lot longer than you. I'm commanding you to take the ship and leave." Through the crackeling she thought she heard him give a resigned sigh.  
  
"We'll be back for you in a couple of days. You hear me? Two days!" Bonnie nodded and replied. "That should be all we need, if you don't hear from us in two days I want you to inform the Global Corp. about this but not before then." His voice was breaking up but she heard him say. "Fine councelor, remember two days." Then her communicator went dead. Cursing softly she turned it off and hid it under the bed in hopes of being able to recharge it somehow before the two days were up. She straightened up when she heard a noise at the door and turned as a girl in black walked in carrying a tray. "Damon said to leave this with you." She told Bonnie, her narrow eyes full of distrust as she placed the tray on a table near the door before exiting out the way she came.  
  
Bonnie ran to the door but the lock light reappeared just before she reached it. On the tray were various soaps and shampoos along with a towel and a hair brush. "Well atleast he's thinking about my personal hygine." She said to herself as she picked the hair brush up. Looking at the soaps she noticed they were all scents that she had used before. 'He probably took them from one of the colonies.' She thought as she ran the brush through her hair and walked to the chair infront of the window. Sitting down she tried to imagine what was behind the glass as she continued to brush out her hair. If only there was a way for her to short out the lock on the door then she could go find Stefan and Elena. Images of various tortures the Fallen could be putting them through flashed before her eyes and she groaned as she attempted to push the dark thoughts away.  
  
"If they've hurt either one of them, I'll make them pay." She said darkly as she threw the brush at the window. The brush bounced off the window and landed at her feet. Looking at the window she noticed that the glass hand't even cracked when the brush had hit it. 'Well there's no way of me getting out through the window.' She thought unhappily as she kicked the brush away from her. The rescue mission was not going at all like she had planned. They were supposed to find Damon and bring him back to the ship, find out if he was under some type of mind control and then use what knowledge he had aquired to defeat the Fallen but obviously that wasn't going to happen. Bonnie had a sinking feeling that Damon wasn't under any form of mind control at all.  
  
"It's like he's happy where he's at." She said softly as she tucked her legs under her in the chair. She had to formulate a plan of action she knew that but she was so very tired. The shock of finding Damon and all the things he had said to her the past couple of hours had drained her not only physically but emotionally. Leaning her head back on the chair she closed her eyes and wondered when the next time he came to her would be, after all it was his room. 'Unless he sleeps somewhere else from time to time.' The thought came from nowhere and Bonnie shook her head slightly to push away thoughts of Damon, spending twenty years in someone else's bed besides his own. 'Just because he said there wasn't a day he didn't think about you doesn't mean he didn't forget about you at night with another woman.'  
  
Giving a small growl of frustration she pushed herself up and out of the chair. Pacing around the room she thought about the girl who had brought in the tray. She had called him Damon, not commander, not captain, just Damon. Could he be spending time with that dark eyed black haired girl right now? The bliss she had found in his arms moments before had disappeared the moment he had walked out the door and white hot jealousy was now taking it's place. "He might be part of the Fallen and his soul might be lost because of all the awful things he's done but he's still mine!" She told the empty room around her, her eyes narrowed.  
  
They had been married, hand fasted, years ago shortly after her death in the gas station. That day he had pledged his undying love and fidelity to her for eternity but twenty years ago he had been taken away from her. Not once had she broken her vow to him but Damon had always been a ladies man, able to get whoever he wanted. Hell he'd had Elena for a short period of time before her love for Stefan had finally pushed all thoughts of the older Salvatore brother from her mind. Bonnie was beginning to wonder if he had changed at all through the years. 'Maybe he's still the cruel, calculating, womanizer that came to Fell's Church to kill his own brother.' Bonnie thought sadly as she stopped her pacing. "No." She said softly outloud and sat back down on the foot of the bed. He had changed, she'd seen it with her own eyes.  
  
Whatever he might say about the Fallen being his family he was still the man she fell in love with, if not then he was there somewhere in Damon's heart, she just had to reach him somehow. 'I've got to save him from himself.' She thought sadly as she closed her eyes and curled up on the foot of the bed. Looking at her watch she felt her eyes grow heavey. 'Maybe if I can rest for a little while, I'll be able to figure out a plan to reach Damon and save us all.' She thought sleepily as her eyes closed as she began to drift off she felt someone touch her cheek and smiled dreamily whispering Damon's name before the darkness enveloped her.  
  
End of Chapter Six: as always, questions, comments.. all that nifty stuff are welcomed. 


	7. Chapter Seven

Warning: typo alert! ~sigh~  
  
Chapter Seven  
  
Bonnie opened her eyes slowly and looked up at the ceiling. 'So it wasn't a dream.' She thought sadly as she sat up and brushed her hair out of her face. "Good evening sleepy head." Damon's voice came from somewhere in the darkened room. "Damon where are you?" Bonnie asked as she stood up and looked around the room. "Right here." He said from near the window. A light came on in the far right corner and Bonnie blinked rapidly in attempt to focus on the black clad vampire.  
  
"What time is it?" She asked taking a step towards the now unshuttered window. The scene before her was unbelievable. There was a fire lit in the distance and the back drop of stars on a crystal clear sky was breath taking. "I'd say it's around the witching hour." His voice held a hint of amusement as he watched her look out the window. "Midnight huh?" She asked outloud to no one in paticular as she stopped and placed a palm on the window pane. It was cool to the touch and she wondered briefly at the temperature outside.  
  
She turned her gaze on him and was midly surprised to see him smiling. 'It's like he's running hot to cold in a split second.' She mused as she took the chair across from him. Crossing her legs she leaned back and studied him with an arched brow. "What?" he asked, his smile vanishing in an instant. "Nothing, just trying to figure you out." She told him softly and returned her gaze to the window. "You look up tight Bonnie, why don't you take a relaxing bath. After all, I did to go through all that trouble to aquire your favorite scents."  
  
Bonnie stiffened and shot him a withering look and she replied, "Aquire? Don't you mean stole?" Her tone was sharm and brisk and she saw him tense slightly before he shrugged slightly and stood up. Walking over to the tray he ran his hand over the array of bottles on it and turned towards her. "What difference does it make how I got them, the point is, is that I'm trying to make you as comfortable as possible." Bonnie couldn't believe the nerve of him.  
  
Pushing up and out of the chair she turned toward him and gave a short laugh. "You call taking me captive, seperating me from Elena and Stefan, and locking me in your living quarters a way of making me comfortable?! Don't be absurd." Damon narrowed his eyes and stepping toward her grabbed her forcefully by her wrists. "I'm warning you Bonnie, you don't want to anger me." He said darkly as he gave her a little shake before releasing her suddenly, causing her to stumble backwards.  
  
Bonnie massaged her wrist and stepped back. "What doesn't anger you Damon? Your precious Fallen? This planet? Or perhaps your little dark haired serving girl?" She could hear her own angered voice and silently chided herself, he had just warned her not to anger him any further and there she was yelling at him. Damon's eyebrows shot up and he gave an amused chuckle. "Jealous Bonnie?" Turning away from the knowing look in his eyes Bonnie smirked and made a little scoffing noise.  
  
"Yeah I'm jealous of a planet and a group of savages." She threw at him sarcastically but tensed and took a sharp intake of breath as he grabbed her and turned her around. "You're not jealous of Raevyn are you?" His voice was full of laughter as he tipped her chin up so he could stare into her eyes. "Ofcourse I'm not jealous of h-her. She can have you for all I care. She seems to be the type you go for now." She told him angrily and tried to push away from him but he held fast. "Settle down Bonnie, there's no need for all this drama." He told her, tightening his grip on her upper arms.  
  
Drawing her foot back she kicked him squarely on the shin and fell backwards as he released her. "What the hell is wrong with you?" He shouted down at her angrily as she landed on her rear on the floor. Pushing her feet against the floor she scooted up against the foot of the bed. "No, what the hell is wrong with you Damon?! You've found humor in my discomfort, pain and fear since you appeared in the clearing after we landed." Sitting back on his heels he contemplated her silently, obsidean eyes full of curiousity.  
  
"It was just a simple question Bonnie. Are you jealous of Raevyn?" Closing her eyes Bonnie fought the tears that began to form in her eyes. "Yes." She replied softly. "Good." Damon fired back at her and stood up. "What?" She asked in a strained voice as she stood, eyes whide open and fill of disbelief. "Did I stutter Bonnie? No I don't think so." Damon told her bluntly before heading back to the door. "So are you going to lock me in here again?" She asked him, loathing the pathetic sadness in her own voice.  
  
"Maybe if you clean up and make yourself more presentable I might consider escorting you around my little city." He told her with a little smirk before he excited the room, locking the door behind him. Picking up the brush from the floor Bonnie gave a scream of frustration as she flung it at the locked door. 'He's impossible.' She sidestepped the brush as it came zooming back at her as it bounced off the steal doors.  
  
End of Ch. Seven.. This chapter probably sucked immensesly.. Today was my first day at work and I'm trying to make sure to not neglect my stories. As always comments, questions and all that jazz are welcomed. The character name of Raevyn belongs to my friend Rae.. just thought I'd throw her into my story. Not quite the same description but you'll deal won't you Rae? ~grin~ Oh and Shadow.. she finally got to kick him! ~lol~ 


	8. Chapter Eight

Chapter Eight  
  
Bonnie stared for a moment at the locked door infront of her before walking sulkily to the tray. 'If you can't beat em.' She thought sadly to herself as she picked the tray up and walked into the bathroom with it. If sh were going to save herself and her friends then she needed to know the layout of the city and staying locked up in Damon's quarters while he did god knows what with Raevyn wasn't going to accomplish anything.  
  
Setting the tray on the counter she looked around the bathroom and gasped softly as her eyes took in the room around her. It was an exact replica of her and Damon's bathroom back home. "Seems I'm not the only one who is homesick for Demeter." She said softly as she turned the faucet on. Leaving the large oval porcelian tub to fill she unzipped her jumper and stepped out of it. The clock on the wall read twelve thirty a.m. as she glanced at it before grabbing the honeysuckle foaming bath from the tray.  
  
Uncorking the glass bottle she poured a couple of drops into the water and watched as the tub filled with aromatic bubbles. She couldn't help the small sigh that escaped her as the scent made its way through the air as she recorked the bottle. Choosing the ginger hair rinse and a bar of honeysuckle soap she stepped into the almost full bathtub and slowly sat down. After placing the soap and hair rinse off to her side she turned of the ater and laid back, allowing the bubbles to cover her kneck to toe.  
  
It was almost easy to forget she wasn't back in her bathroom on Demeter. She missed her two story space age colonial with it's tall windows and beautiful landscaped yard. Closing her eyes she dunked her head under momentarily to soak her hair and sat back up. Wiping her eyes free of water and bubbles Bonnie reached for the rinse. Her heart stopped for a second as her hand grabbed at empty air.  
  
"Looking for this?" The huskiness in Damon's voice sent shivers down her spine and turning her head slightly to the left she found him watching her with hooded eyes. "Just tryong to make myself more presentable." She told him in a monotone voice, careful to not let a hint of sarcasm show through. Ignorning her comment he glanced briefly at the rinse in his hand. "Ginger, nice choice. Brings out the high-lights in your red hair." Stepping forward Damon uncorked the bottle of rinse and oured some in his hand.  
  
"Lean back." He told her, his tone leaving no room for argument. Turning her back to him she lifted her chin into the air and closed her eyes as she tilted her head back. Bonnie couldn't help her small moan of pleasure as Damon threaded his fingers through her hair, saturating it with the Ginger rinse. The exotic smell of the ginger tickled her knose as his hands worked their magic over her scalp. "See it isn't that hard to relax." He said softly leaning down close to her ear.  
  
"No I guess it isn't." She replied in a soft voice and wrinkled her nose slightly as a drop of water thrickled down her cheek to her kneck. She heard the sound of something clanking against the side of the tub a few moments before Damon rinsed her hair. 'I didn't see a cup before." She thought to herself as Damon poured another cup full of water on her hair. When he was done she opened her eyes and gave a small start when he touched a soapy sponge to her bare shoulder. "Calm done Bons, I won't bite. much."  
  
The last bit was added with a hint of laughter but Bonnie couldn't help the shivers that traveled through her body as she imagined his lips on her skin before his teeth pierced her flesh. Snapping back into reality she heard Damon calling her name as he presented her with the sponge. "Here you finish up in here and I'll find you something to wear." Bonnie gave him a quizzical look before nodding towards the black jump suit on the floor. "I thought I had to where 'that'."  
  
Damon surprised her by chuckeling softly. "You can wear it if you like but I was thinking about something more.. feminine." Dunking the sponge in the water Bonnie busied herself with finishing her bath as Damon disappeared into the bedroom. Stepping out of the bath tub a few moments later she pressed the water release button and grabbed a towel from a nearby rack. Patting her skin dry she glanced in the bedroom and saw Damon laying something dark green on the bed.  
  
'Atleast it isn't black.' She thought somewhat happily as she hung the towel back up. Opening the medicine cabinet as a force of habit she was pleasantly surprised to find a bottle of her favorite perfume. 'He did think of everything didn't he.' She almost felt bad about the way she had lashed out at him earlier but all the pretty cloths and sweet smelling scents couldn't change the fact that she had become her own husband's captive. Dabbing a bit of perfume behind her ears and various other places she inhaled the sweet aroma of mint and ginger.  
  
Placing the bottle back in the medicine cabinet she ran her fingers through her hair before walking back into the bedroom. She was unashamed of her nakedness around Damon, modesty had left their relationship years ago. "Feel better?" He asked her from where he stood at the foot of the bed. Nodding her reply she walked up to him and picked up the dark green material. "Damon this is a dress?!" She couldn't cover the surprise in her voice as she held the silky material up to her body. "What did you think it was, another ridiculous jump suit?"  
  
Bonnie couldn't help but smile at the humor in his voice and for a moment it felt like old times but the moment passed quickly as the door opened revealing Raevyn. Damon stepped infront of Bonnie to conceal her naked form. "Raevyn it is customary to beep in before coming into someones quarters unannounced." He told the dark haired girl sharply as Bonnie hurriedly pulled the dress over her hand and slid it down her body. "Sorry Damon, I didn't know you were in here." Raevyn's sweet apologetic voice made Bonnie's skin crawl.  
  
Bonnie noticed, with a small bit of satifcation,as she stepped from behind Damon the envy in the girl's eyes as she looked at Bonnie. "Fits perfectly." Bonnie told Damon as she slipped a possesive arm through his. Damon glanced down at her and covered her hand with his own. "It would." He stated matter of factly, giving her hand a little squeeze before turning his attention back to Raevyn. Bonnie couldn't help but wonder at his change of mood. One minute he was loving, next irate and then in the blink of an eye doting.  
  
"What there something she wanted Raevyn?" Damon asked and Bonnie noticed for the fist time since Raevyn had walked in that she was carrying a stack of towels. "Just came in to drop these off." She told them as she placed the stack on a table near the door. Nodding Damon led Bonnie to the door and waited patiently for Raevyn to leave the queaters before them. Bonnie heard the door lock behind them as she and Damon followed Raevyn down the hall.  
  
The building itself was similar to an apartment building but with a little bit more high tech gadgetry. 'How did they manage all this?' Bonnie mused silently as she looked around the hallway. 'They've probably dismantled a little bit of each colony they've hit the last twenty years.' The stairs leading down to the next floor were wide and not all that steep. There were people dressed all in black walking around talking to one another in hushed tones. Every now and then Bonnie caught a few of them casting curious glances her way.  
  
End of Chapter Eight: I know awful place to leave off at but my brain is fried from work.. having to learn all this new terminology ~sigh~ I wrote this chapter on paper, lost it, wrote it again, typed it, attempted to send it, fanfiction.net gives me an error message and here I am waiting yet again for them to get their act together. As always comments, questions, all that wonderful sh..tuff is welcomed. Sorry for the long wait to all of those who waited for this chapter. 


	9. Chapter 9 (Teaser)

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters and if I did.. *evil smirk*

Authors Note: It's been forever I know. I recently thought about picking this story back up. Here's a little teaser for chapter 9.

Chapter 9 Teaser

As they continued down the halls and through the building Bonnie became self-conscious of the stares that she was getting from the members of The Fallen. Tightening her grip on Damon 's arm Bonnie looked up to find Damon looking down at her with an expression of curiousity on his face. Squeezing her hand gently he asked, "Something wrong Bonnie?"

Dragging her gaze away from his she looked down at the floor to hide her cheeks that were heated from her embarrassment. "They keep staring at me.", she replied in a soft voice hoping the other Fallen wouldn't hear her. She heard Damon chuckle and her cheeks reddened even more. She felt him lean down closer to her ear and his breath on her neck as he whispered to her made her body shiver. "Is it making you uncomfortable?" Gritting her teeth she simply nodded her response afraid that her voice would give away the torrent of emotions she was feeling at that moment.

She felt him stiffen beside her and looked up in time to catch him sending a scathing look around at those that had been staring. She watched as they quickly busied themselves with something or someone else. Relaxing slightly she loosened her grip on Damon's arm and without realizing it found herself pressing herself closer in to his side as they walked down the last set of stairs before the entrance.

End of Teaser

Hopefully I'll be able to add to it soon. My muse right now is filling my head full of stuff for Blast from his Past. So for all of you still interested in this one thank you so much for your patience.


End file.
